


something good

by jemimswest



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemimswest/pseuds/jemimswest





	something good

"Babe, I'll be taking care of you with my soul @Rafinha" _Not so not. Delete_  
"Get better, best friend @Rafinha" _Not yet. Rafinha was his best friend but they arrived at a point to be friends is not enough._  
"We're all going to miss you @Rafinha. You will come back stronger than before, just like your brother did @Thiago6." That was the best way Marc-André ter Stegen found to have improvements to Rafinha.

When he saw Rafinha lying on the field feeling pain, everything that Marc wanted to do was run to him, wanted to help in various ways, but he knew there could not. He wanted to be next to his best friend who has become the love of his life, at least for him. He felt that sending message through twitter was not enough, So he decided it was best to visit Rafinha in the hospital.

But first he wanted to bring something to the Brazilian. Pizza? Marc my God you go to a hospital and not play FIFA. Perfume? Of course, all Rafinha need is a perfume. Marc was in a battle with his own mind, he did not know what to take for Rafinha, He was so nervous could not even think straight.  
Flowers? Yes, maybe, everyone loves flowers. But what kind of flower? Roses? Tulips? Lilies? A bit of each. Marc was always controlled, calm, but who now see him at that moment, people would say it was more than nervous, perhaps paranoid. After buying the flowers, Marc went straight to the hospital as fast as possible so that the traffic left.

"Come on, this shit does not open ever?"

All that Marc wanted was to go immediately to the hospital where Rafinha was hospitalized. Marc wanted to cry for Rafael, he did not want his best friend to suffer if he could take his pain and put on it, he would not excite. The light turned green and Marc accelerated the car as quickly as possible, he did not care if would be penalized, he just wanted to be right at the hospital, Marc knew it was unwise to ride at high speed, putting your life and others in danger.

“Now I understand when mother said: I wish it was my knee and not yours.” Because that is what I feel for yours now and she definitely does, too. They’ve always told us that life would be hard, that we had to fight for our dreams, make effort and preserve ourselves. But never did they tell us that the walls in our paths would be so tall and slippery.  
Even so, I want to jump one more wall with you, see how tall it is, and know how many times we slip together until we pass by it. This dream that you were living was just a mirage, because what is waiting for you will be much more than you’ve ever imagined. I LOVE YOU."

Rafinha wanted to cry when he read Thiago message for him on Instagram, of all people just Thiago understand what he was going through, unfortunately his brother also suffered but came back stronger than ever, Rafinha always admired him and when he saw Thiago fighting and getting win, he took as inspiration, he wanted to be as strong as his brother.

"Thiago did not know you was so syrupy" Rafinha said for Thiago in FaceTime "  
"From to stop being ungrateful? I wrote it."  
"Julia did not help you not?"  
"Rafa why you hurt your brother? I took this from the bottom of my heart."  
"I know Thiaguinho was just kidding, I know that these words were as true as our friendship."  
"Sure, you're my other half, you are my brother I could not have asked for someone like you."  
"I want crying but I want to be as strong as you."  
"Rafa, you can cry, you think I do not cry? Fucking I cried for days, but I knew I was not only I had you, our sister, our parents, Julia, my teammates..."

Rafinha did not listen more Thiago when he saw a tall man, blond with blue eyes holding many different types of flowers and giving a half smile. The only thing Rafinha thought was "he came".

"Rafinha you hear me?"  
"Sorry Thiago."  
"Who came?"  
"Marc"  
"Oops'll let the couple dating" Thiago said leaving his brother and Marc ashamed.  
"Thiago" Rafinha said getting red cheeks  
"Not who else is here spoke" and Thiago disconnected. Marc and Rafinha stared at each other for a few seconds but seemed like hours. It was so in their relationship, a few seconds seemed it was time.

"Hey."  
"Hi."  
"I did not know what to bring so I brought flowers."  
"They are beautiful Marc, thank you."  
"You're welcome, so how are you?"  
"Trying to be strong, the pain is going slowly but think that I will not play the season but still hurts a lot in my heart"  
"Rafa."  
"It's okay, in fact it's not okay, but I'm trying to bring to life" Marc came over Rafinha bed and the dark moved away a bit so the goalkeeper could lie in bed with him.  
"I know you always will have people for you?"  
"Yes I know but it's so hard I feel like disappointed everyone"  
"Rafael never say that what happened was an unfortunate but nothing could be done event just happened, and instead you will never disappoint anyone, you will never disappoint me "  
"So because I'm feel guilt?"  
"Perhaps it is self blaming and this is not healthy for your recovery, I know it's hard to see his leg and remember the injury, but try not to think about how it happened, but what you can do to improve, to return more healthy and strong as your brother Thiago"  
"Thank you Marc, I do not know how to thank you for being here now but I wanted to be strong like my brother"  
"No need to thank me, I would be here even if you had stumbled while walking to cycling, and you are as strong as Thiago, I think being strong is family affair"

Rafinha did not say anything, just hugged Marc as hard as he could, He knew that Marc is your anchor. Ter Stegen in turn embraced the brazilian and gave a quick kiss on his mouth. Marc when kissed Rafinha did not think right, he just kissed was right at the time, he thought.

"Rafa ... I'm sorry, I should not have done it"  
"You did not want to kiss me?" Rafinha said with a disappointed tone of voice, he always had feelings for Marc, he was his best friend, but he did not want to be just your friend.  
"I wanted, I still want, but I do not know if you feel the same for me."  
"Of course I feel, Marc everyone has realized that we are more than friends, my mother has even asked when I will bring my german boyfriend."  
"I do not believe it." Marc said laughing  
"She already loves you, it's like saying the last people to know that two people are in love is the couple."  
"True, then it means we're together?"  
"Only if you want to, I do not want it that way, on a hospital bed, but if I have you here I can forget everything and everyone"  
Mac did not have to say what he wanted as much as Rafinha. Words were not necessary. He kissed simplestemente Rafinha. As if for the first time and in fact was, that kiss pegylated their first kiss as a couple. And so were the rest of the afternoon embraced.


End file.
